


Sayaka steals Homura's bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Biting, F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Nipple Licking, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short n sweet, Smut, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Very Dubious Consent, interruptions..., pussy eating, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which Sayaka interrupts madoka and homura’s fucky wucky session uwu





	Sayaka steals Homura's bitch

Homura was doing gay things with Madoka without knowing that Sayaka was watching in the window. “Hey Madoka can you spread your legs out like this? I saw it in a lesbian porn once.” Homura asked.

”wow Homura that’s really gay but okay” 

she spread her legs and Homura fingered her with one hand while she sucked the tiny titties. “Oooooohhhhhh” moaned Madoka. “Bite me”

homura grazed the nipples with her teeth causing Madoka to squirm around the bed, squirting gay pussy juice left and right. She moaned gayly as Homura kept going. Suddenly the window went smash and Sayaka grabbed Homura by the panties and threw her out the window.

”FUCKING MIKI-SAAAAAAAAAN” screeched Homura as she got run over by a car. 

“Sayaka what are you doing” Madoka asked as Sayaka pulled down her panties and began to eat that pussy. “Nevermind j can do gay things with you too” she said as she lost more juices from her pussy then anime characters nosebleed. 

“Can I try that on you?” Madoka asked gayly

”sure why not”

mqdoka started sucking and eating Sayakas pussy but then heaps of blood seeped down her throat. “Wtf Sayaka ur on your period you should’ve told me”

”whys it matter I like period Fukies”

suddenly the other window broke. “Now what?” Madoka asked.

it was Hitomi and she was pissed.

”GIRLS CANT LOVE GIRLS” she hissed as she shot Sayaka in the face. “Jk god is a woman and I’m gonna fuck her” she said as she dommed Madoka like the closeted gay bitch she is.


End file.
